I'll be
by former-angel-14
Summary: I didn't write this...what a sad life i lead...anyway, it's a fluffy fic of the most famous lovers in CCS: Li and Sakura...wow...why am i not surprised?


A: I dont own this...yet again...somebody else's story was posted under my name...wow...I can actually start a business with this...on second though, ff.net might get really REALLY mad and hit me hard...ouch...  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
I'LL BE  
  
A/N: This story is inspired by the song remember me this way and the Taiwanese group called 5566 (actually, it's their MTV that inspired me, not them)  
  
-*-*-  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: "You haven't change a bit"  
  
Sakura was only 10 yr. old since she had a some kind of chemistry on the opposite sex. But that boy have to move to Hong Kong just when the time that their chemistry was getting invincible in front of their eyes. Now, after almost 8 years, Sakura will be an adult already.   
  
"Sakura, here!" her bestfriend, Tomoyo shouted while waving her hand. When she reached their usual table, she noticed Naoko staring at one of the tables opposite to them.   
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura asked with a lost expression.   
  
"Isn't he just so cute???!!!!" Naoko said.   
  
Sakura looked at her with confusion in her face as she tries to elaborate what Naoko said.   
  
"She's talking about Alex, you know..." Rika explained with a no-what-so-ever expression in her face.   
  
"Sakura, here's some design I made for your gowns" Tomoyo handed her a big notebook. She's so amazed by the designs that she doesn't know what she'll pick.   
  
"Tomoyo... are you sure... it's okay for you to do all of these gowns?" Sakura had a very funny expression in her face that they all laugh at it.   
  
"Hey! I'm not kidding here! Look at these designs of gowns... so hard!"   
  
"Don't worry, anything for you bhesty!" Tomoyo said with a teasing look in her eyes.   
  
"Whatever" Sakura humph.   
  
"Are going to invite the guys?" Rika asked, talking about Alex and the other guys at the opposite side of their table.   
  
"Think so..." was all that Sakura can mutter. She was actually distracted by a guy that just passed by. 'He really looks familiar' Sakura thought.   
  
"Saku.... Sakura!!!" Chiharu shouted at her ear that made her jump.   
  
"Whoa?"   
  
"What is it? Are you looking at the new guy? He was on my first class and he came from somewhere around this globe, I really don't care but here's the catch, he's so gorgeous!" Rika said with a you-won't-believe-me look.   
  
Sakura can only nod. When the bell rang, signaling to end their lunch, Sakura saw the new guy inside her class. 'I've really saw him somewhere' Sakura thought hard. She decided to sit beside the new guy to meet him.   
  
"Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, new here?" Sakura beamed while sitting beside him. He didn't even look at her.   
  
"Well... nice meeting you" Sakura's voice dropped of embarrassment.   
  
"You really haven't change, have you?" the new guy said. 'I know that voice!' Sakura thought excitedly. 'But it can't be? He can't be...Li?' she was having second thoughts. Then the guy turns and faces her.   
  
"Li! It's you!" Sakura shouted that almost everybody looked at her but she didn't care. She hugs Li so hard that Li can't breath anymore, literally.   
  
"Sakura... I... can't breath" Li said grasping for air.   
  
"Sorry" Sakura looked at him apologetically.   
  
"How are you?" Syaoran examined Sakura then added, "You look older"   
  
"Hey!" Sakura protested. When Syaoran was about to say something again, the teacher entered the class. Sakura can't help herself to really stare at Syaoran and vice-versa. When the class ended, Sakura was about to ask Syaoran if he could come with her to meet the girls when Mika entered the scene.   
  
"Yo, Li! Come with the guys, and me we wouldn't take no for an answer" Mika pulled Li before Sakura could talk. Sakura walked out of the room and looked for the others. When she found them, Sakura told them the big news about Syaoran.   
  
"This is great Sakura. You can invite him to attend your birthday, since you still lack one dance, right?" Tomoyo suggested excitedly.   
  
"Um- you think she should? I mean, maybe Syaoran doesn't have that thing on her anymore" Rika asked rather uneasily.   
  
"But that's okay, that thing doesn't matter now" Tomoyo objected.   
  
"Here they come" Naoko whispered with glitters in her eyes because she saw Alex with them.   
  
"Hey guys. Sure you're all coming in Sakura's birthday?" Tomoyo asked the guys when they reached them.   
  
"Yup" Eriol said with something in his eyes when he looked at Tomoyo. It's like his eyes are only set for her beautiful face.   
  
"What birthday party? Sakura hasn't mention that to me" Syaoran said with confusion and sadness in his voice.   
  
"Well, Sakura is turning 18 a week from now" Chiharu voiced out for Sakura.   
  
"So then my man, you should be Sakura's last dance, since she still lacks one" Takashi smiles at Sakura.   
  
"Right, Sakura?"   
  
Sakura can only nod. She's as red as a tomato. It's not that she doesn't want Syaoran to go to her birthday party but after all these years that they're separate, it's kind of awkward for her.   
  
"Well Syaoran, we'll just send you the invitation because we have to go now, it's getting late" Tomoyo butted in before anyone speaks. She knew what Sakura was thinking.   
  
"So um- Tomoyo, can we, walk you all home?" Mika asked out of the blue. Sakura was about to answer 'no' when Naoko said, "Sure! No problem!" Sakura sighed. They were all about to leave when Mr. Terada called Rika. Sakura winked at Rika and she returned a nervous smile. All the girls giggled. They all left the building and walk to where they will go while discussing about some plans they love to do now.  
  
-*-*-  
  
J's note: Ok, don't even think about flaming. No, this is not my story, as stated above. You see, this was written by a certain person (who will remain unnamed for her own safety). And for the first time, I'm not posting my cousin's pathetic stories anymore - just some other people's. I know there ARE -bolditalicunderline- ALOT -bolditalicunderline- of GRAMMAtical ERRORS...you do not have to state it...but give the writer (refering to person who wrote this) a break. It's her first time (though my first time did have some errors, it wasn't that much). Ok? DEAL?? 


End file.
